1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to tools, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for a device that allows gauging and controlling of fluids and gases from pipes and orifices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many situations such as plumbing applications, pipes and orifices need to be in a condition that allows work to be performed in a safe and efficient manner. For example, when working on a water pipe, water may need to be kept away from the portion of the pipe being worked on. To achieve such a condition, water may be shut off completely. Typically, such shutting off of water can affect an entire building or house; and thus is not desirable if the work is to be lengthy.
In certain plumbing and gas applications, the pipe may be plugged near the portion being worked on. In such situations, the remainder of the system may be pressurized. Because of such pressurization, a worker working on the pipe may be subjected to a hazardous condition.